


in the aftermath

by marzi201



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom, POC Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Unrequited Love, comfort? attempted at least, inspired by a writing prompt, not with tskuishima though, reader in a relationship, tw: blood (slight), tw: domestic abuse (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzi201/pseuds/marzi201
Summary: you were the only one who could break him like this
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 21





	in the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so pls go easy on me. I love my boy Tsukki, though i think he's a lil ooc in this  
> tw: domestic abuse, and a little bit of blood

You were bleeding, just a little. 

Blood dripped from a cut above your left eye, landing on your cheek and trailing down leaving a glistening path in its wake, a ruby tear. Tskukishima tilts your head up, his fingers gentle on your bruised jaw and the gentle light illuminates the violent purple rings around her eyes, your busted lip, swollen and angry. Your eyes, the eyes he loves so much, glow in the light, filled with tears on the cusp of falling and suddenly pure, unadulterated fury is rushing through him. He is livid, his free hand curling into a fist, the skin of his knuckles stretched harshly against bone as he studies the discolouration on your skin, the dark blotchy patches that are barely perceptible due to your complexion. No one would notice if not for the bleeding, no one but him, the sap who spent his time with you studying your face and expressions, knowing each one like the back of his hand. Finally, his amber eyes meet yours, and you find nothing but sincerity, and a dangerous rage, so intense it threatens to consume you and your heart skips a nervous beat.

“Who did this to you?” he asks, his jaw clenched and eyes aflame, anger just barely restrained, asking although he already knew the answer. 

“It’s not his fault Tsukki, he’s -” you began, tears finally falling, tinged pink by the path of blood left. His eyes soften momentarily, amber melting like butter before they return to his usual stoic gaze, laced with an undercurrent of incredulous disbelief.  
His laugh is jarring, darkly cold and bitter, and he lets your head fall gently from his grasp, standing up and leaving you looking up at him with pleading eyes.  
And all of a sudden he is disarmed, his walls falling down and leaving him bare. Tears of anger and frustration pool in his eyes. You take a deep breath and continue.  
“He's under so much stress, I can’t leave him like this. I can't leave him, Kei”

You were the only one who could break him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
